The Date : Jack&Ianto
by JoChryedLover
Summary: This was written quite a while ago. It's set just after the first epsiode of the second season, when Jack asks Ianto out on a date.


**Hi all!**

**This is my first (and possibly only) venture into the Janto ship. I have absolutely nothing against Janto, I've just been a Gwack shipper for as long as I can remember!**

**Hope this is OK!**

**xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>[Ianto walks into the foyer of the cinema and glances around. No sign of Jack yet. He waits patiently by the ice cream stand, as Jack had asked him to, continually checking his watch for the time. He grins as he sees Jack striding towards him. Ten minutes late. But, then again Ianto doesn't know what else he had expected from Jack.]<p>

Jack: Hi. Sorry I'm late; the queue for tickets was a nightmare. And the traffic on the way here didn't help, either.

Ianto: That's quite alright, Sir. I know how busy this place can get on a Thursday night.

Jack: I think we can drop the formalities now, Ianto. You know as well as I do what we got up to before I...before I had to go away.

[Ianto ignores Jack's cheeky smile on the outside, but is secretly loving it in his head.]

Jack: Well, shall we get going then?

Ianto: Lead the way.

[A couple of hours later, Jack and Ianto emerge from the cinema arm in arm, laughing and joking about the film.]

Jack: So, where to, lover?

Ianto: Well, this was your date, if I remember rightly, so I'll leave the decision in your more than capable hands.

[Ianto flashes Jack a cheeky grin, as Jack prances off to the nearest restaurant. After they've been seated and ordered, Ianto turns on Jack.]

Ianto: So, tell me, what was so important that you had to leave, without leaving us instructions, or saying goodbye, or anything?

Jack: I was wondering when this would crop up. Listen, Ianto, you have to believe me, it was the last thing I had planned to do. I mean, I'd only just came back, in a matter of speaking. I had planned to stay here, with you. But then he came. My Doctor. And I knew I had to go, before it was too late...

Ianto: What do you mean, before it was too late?

Jack: Well, he kinda comes and goes again, it's hard to explain. But, anyway, I knew this could have been my only chance to see him and set things right. But the whole time I was away, my only thought was getting back here, back home.

Ianto: I...er...I missed you, Jack.

Jack: I know. I missed you too. And, trust me, I am so glad that you agreed to come on this date with me. It kinda means - correct me if I'm wrong - but to me it kinda means that maybe, there's still a chance for us to sort things out? Get back to how we were before I ran off like that?

[Pause.]

Ianto: Well, I suppose I could give you a second chance.

[Ianto stands and walks past Jack's chair on his way to the gents, bending low and whispering in his ear.]

Ianto: Maybe that's also why I'm going commando this evening.

[Ianto grins as he makes his way to the gents, knowing only too well that Jack won't be able to resist the urge to follow him. Jack, meanwhile, proves Ianto to be right, grabbing both their coats and rushing to the pay point before heading into the gents after Ianto. As soon as he enters, Jack sees Ianto standing at the far end of the room. The room is otherwise empty.]

Ianto: So predictable, Jack.

Jack: Can a man help it if he gets these...uncontrollable urges to grab his partner, throw him down and screw the life out of him?

Ianto: Oh, so that's what you think of me? As your partner? I was beginning to wonder, Jack, after you ran out on me like that.

[Ianto smiles, knowing that every second he stays on the opposite side of the room to Jack is driving Jack crazy. Ianto starts walking towards Jack slowly, and when he eventually gets to him, he pins him against the wall and whispers in his ear.]

Ianto: Take me home. Now.

[Jack grabs Ianto's arm and half runs with him; half drags him to the SUV. When they are both inside, Jack speeds off before Ianto has even closed his door. They make it back to Ianto's flat in record time, and Jack is out of the SUV and outside Ianto's front door before Ianto has crossed to the gate at the front path. Knowing the frustration it will cause Jack, Ianto walks slowly towards the front door, slowly pulls his keys out of his pocket and slowly turns them in the lock. Once they are both inside, Jack is unable to contain his frustration and pins Ianto against the wall, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss. Ianto smiles as they break from their kiss.]

Ianto: Welcome home, Sir.

[Jack presses his body back against Ianto's, kissing him again, one hand looped in his hair, the other caressing Ianto's body. Ianto kisses Jack back, holding him close. Ianto smiles, knowing how long he has wanted to do this, but at the same time, wanting to leave Jack wanting more, just in case the whole 'partner' thing was a coup to get into Ianto's pants again. As Jack is about to make himself comfortable by removing various layers of both his and Ianto's clothing, Ianto breaks from their passionate encounter.]

Ianto: If you'll excuse me, Sir, I'm starting to get tired now. I think it's best you go. I'll see you in the morning, Sir.

[Ianto smiles to himself as Jack reluctantly leaves, Ianto closing the door behind him, knowing that tomorrow, Jack would be back for more.]


End file.
